I love you
by Oncer-at-Hogwarts
Summary: So I got this idea from the one year anniversary of Robin's death and a couple of things Sean said in a panel Summary : Regina goes to visit Robin's grave


_Robin died a year ago and the whole fandom is in mourning again. Recently Lana and Sean have been saying how we should have hope and how there might be an OQ reunion and as much as I want to listen to their words, I don't want to feel excited for it because I know the minute I get my hopes up is the minute my dreams are crushed the OQ fandom is treated so poorly, Robin and Regina deserve to get their happy ending..._

Regina watched on as Emma and Hook exchanged their vows. She smiled, happy for the woman who she thought of as her best friend, but still felt a twinge of regret. It should have been her up there, her and Robin. He shouldn't have jumped in front of her to save her life.

She blinked back the tears that accumulated from the thoughts of her deceased soulmate and sighed. Fighting to keep the smile on her face.

A couple of hours later she sat at a table, picking at the salad on the plate placed in front of her while looking around at everyone on the dance floor.

Emma and Hook. Snow and Charming. Henry and Violet, even Granny and Geppetto were sharing a dance while smiling, looking into each other's eyes. She tore her eyes away from the scene and looked down at the table.

Once again, she felt a pang of regret. It was Emma's day, she should be happy for her best friend, but she can't stop thinking about Robin. He should be here with her, he should have his arms wrapped around her as they glided around on the dance floor, making her laugh with his stupid jokes. But he wasn't. He was dead. Obliterated. Gone from her forever.

Tears pricked at her eyes once more and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She looked around again and, deciding that nobody would miss her, stood up and left, going to the one place she thought she ought to be at in that precise moment in time.

She wrapped her arms tight around herself, her heels echoing throughout the night, the sound getting carried away by the wind. Tears were pouring down her face and she made no attempt to brush them away. Nobody would see her, they were all at wedding. She finally made it to her destination and let out a small sigh.

"Hi" she breathed out as she faced the tombstone of her soulmate.

"It's been a while hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit more frequently. I didn't know if I was able to handle it. I'm barely handling it now. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to make it without you here by my side. I've just come from Emma and Hook's wedding. It was beautiful, you would have loved it. All I could think about while I was there was having you by my side, having you there dancing with me, pressing kisses to my forehead as you held me in your arms. I miss you so much Robin. Not having you here is killing me. I can't count all the times I've thought about ripping my heart out to numb the pain like I did the day I met you. We should have had more time together, it isn't fair that you got ripped from me so suddenly. I never even got to tell you that I-I love you"

The tears were pouring down her face as she leant her head against his tombstone, tracing his name with her finger absentmindedly.

"I love you too milady"

Regina turned her head sharply at the soft, British accent she had come to love, thinking it was nothing but her mind playing cruel tricks on her.

She gasped as she took in the the muscular frame of her soulmate, staring at him, drinking him in, scared that if she were to blink, he would disappear. He was as tall as she remembered, and a little bit more buff. He had a few more grey hairs than last time she saw him, and the laughter lines around his eyes were starting to deepen but there was no doubt about it, this was her Robin, not the Wish Realm Robin she brought back last month.

"W-what? H-how?" She hiccuped, trying to control her tears, but failing miserably.

"When Hades said that my soul was going to be obliterated, he was lying, I was sent to the underworld just like everyone else. Zeus saw how I jumped in front of you to save you and told me of a way to get back here, to you, to Roland, to the baby. He told me that because of my heroic sacrifice, if I was able to complete 5 tasks he set me, he would send me back to the over-world. Back to you. Oh gods Regina. I've missed you. So, so much"

Tears were pouring down Robin's face as he stood less than a foot away from his soulmate, who was cradling his grave. Regina let out a happy whimper and leapt up, jumping into his arms and wasting no time in pressing her lips to his in an urgent, yet loving, kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart and he leant his forehead on hers.

"I love you my Queen"

"I love you my thief"


End file.
